spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Plot Whatsoever
Zero Plot Whatsoever is a hit spin-off created by Purple133. This show has zero plot whatsoever. It started as a show about SpongeBob and Patrick's adventures, but turned into one of the most random shows on SBFW. If you want to add to the series, go ahead and add an episode! Production The show was produced by Box Productions, and airs every Monday night at 5 CST. It was picked up for 5 seasons each with 30 episodes to begin with on July 24, 2018. On July 26, 2018, it was picked up for a sixth and seventh season. On July 30, 2018, it was picked up for three more seasons. On August 8, 2018, the show was picked up for an eleventh and twelfth season. On August 13, 2018, it was picked up for a thirteenth season, and Purple133 announced that it will not get picked up for anymore seasons until season five is done. On September 15, 2018, a fourteenth and fifteenth season were announced. A week later, 10 seasons were added. On September 29, 2018, the show was picked up for two more seasons, and Purple133 said to just wait and see for more. On November 24, 2018, the show was picked up for three more seasons. On December 4, 2018, the show was picked up for a few more seasons. On December 24, 2018, the show was picked up for a 34th and 35th season. On January 1, 2019, the show was picked up for a few more seasons. On January 8, 2019, the show was moved to Exotic Productions after Purple133 left Box Productions, but was later given back to Box Productions. On January 26, 2019, it was picked up for up to fifty seasons. On January 30, 2019, it was picked up for a fifty-first and fifty-second season. On February 23, 2019 it was picked up for a fifty-third and fifty-fourth season. On April 20, 2019 the show was moved to Purple TV. A hiatus began shortly after that and the hiatus lasted until mid-June 2019. The series took yet again another hiatus until it returned with its 1000th episode in mid December 2019, with TheJasbre202 taking the role of producer and FireMatch taking the role of supervising producer. On December 20, 2019, the show was renewed for a fifty-fifth and fifty-sixth season. On January 3, 2020, the show was picked up for up to it's sixtieth season. Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Amaya (Owlette) * Shaquille O'Neal * Ed Sheeran * Optimus Prime * Sheen Estavez * Carl Wheezer * The Fifth Doctor (S3-S29, S40-) * The Sixth Doctor (S29-S40) * Trixie Tang * Patrick Not-Star Recurring Characters * Night Ninja * CrazySponge * Jimmy Neutron * Lucy SquarePants * The chickens from Chicken Run * Shaun the Sheep * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene H. Krabs * Shrek * Daddy Pig * Mr. Bean * Bart Simpson * Supporting Characters * Professor Poopypants * FireMatch * Levi SquarePants * FoxyGrandpa (died in S28) * Timmy Turner * Gary the Snail * Cure Echo * SuperJoeyBros9 * Cub (S37 onwards) Story Arc Villains * Oliver Osbourne (S28-S29) History The show is aired by multiple other networks including Cartoon Universe, Bob Pants Productions, Monorail TV, and Toon Disney Channel. Eventually Exotic Productions gained rights to the series, but it was given back to Box Productions. Rights for the series were given to Purple TV as it is Purple133's company. It is one of the fastest growing shows on the wiki, at one point being produced faster then the main fanon series. Season seven was the shortest season, containing only seven episodes, while season twenty is the longest containing 52. SpongeBob has been the star of the show since the beginning, but other main cast members have come about such as Shaq, Ed Sheeran, Carl Wheezer, and Owlette. The first episode of the series, "Heart of the Sea" aired July 30, 2018. As of the now the show has been renewed for 54 seasons, with more to come. A movie was written, which released November 2, 2018. The show went on a very lengthy hiatus for around two months starting in late January and then returned in late December. Also, logic and time MEAN NOTHING to this show. The show was started when Purple133 got bored one day and started something new. It was obviously a success. There have been two theme songs. Season 17 had the first ever story arc, the "SpongeBob/Sheen Burn an Orphanage" arc. Season 19 and 20 had a big story arc where the world was ending. Season 25 had a semi--story arc, having episode 666 and episodes before and after it revolve around Sheen and demonic activity. Season 28 and 29 had a story arc involving an Australian named Oliver Osbourne who wanted to level Bikini Bottom. Season 40 saw the show’s 1000th episode, making it the third SBFW series to accomplish such a feat (40+ seasons and 1000+ episodes). Rules This show may be chaos, but we need some rules so that things don't make Fandom shut us down. * No F-bombs in titles. * No titles may exceed 50 words, or have extremely lengthy words. (Like episode 455) * Only Purple133 can renew the show for more seasons. * No in depth sexual episodes, or jokes that go too far. (Only exception to this rule is S69) * This show may be aired on other networks, but Box Productions must be mentioned as the owner. * Do not add more than six episodes in one go, so that other people may get a chance. (Check season six to see why this rule exists.) * No adding episodes out of order since it confuses people. Also, no adding episodes to seasons, only Purple133 is allowed to do so. This also includes adding or removing special episodes. * Only Purple133 and FireMatch can set up new season pages. * Transcripts for episodes are banned since it destroys the show's point. The show was originally made to avoid transcripts. * Other users cannot interfere with a user's specials. Ex. adding episodes onto a two-parter that's supposed to be a two-parter. * Other users cannot change the executive director for a season if it's already set. * Please keep in mind that SpongeBob is married to Owlette, and that is the most important thing of this entire series. * Some seasons have rules specific to that season (i.e S40 having only the main cast in space, so all episodes must be about their adventures) * And finally, the most important rule of all is have fun! Theme Songs This Show Has No Reason (Seasons 1-14) Lifelight (Seasons 15-35) Back to Basics (Seasons 36-) Merchandise All seasons are released on DVD three months after completion. Video games were made, check them out. See: ZPW: The Fighting Game Spin-Offs *Every Plot Whatsoever Category:Community Pages Category:Purple133 Category:2018 Category:FireMatch Category:Spin-Offs Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:GraniteToast1992 3.0 Category:Action Category:Drama Category:All Genres Category:CrazySponge Category:Parad0xGamingYT Category:Shows written by Purple133 Category:Shows written by FireMatch